<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Therapy by jenn_mischievious_mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594835">Chaos Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind'>jenn_mischievious_mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, TFAWS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bickering, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were assigned to a field mission, with particulars co-agents, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. After each missions you are debriefed by a therapist, Dr Noach just as Sam and Bucky. Thing is, they don't know that you are much more than an agent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Session #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Present in the room are Dr Noach and Agent Y/L/N. Agent Y.L.N will debrief details of her mission during sessions with myself Dr Noach," she declares to the holorecording, suppressing a smile.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Let’s start by setting out the framework. When were you deployed on the field?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"June 3rd 2024" you answered</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"What was your explicit mission?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Assist two other agents on their mission with my expertise and skills."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Please be specific what are the names of these agents."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Mr Samuel Wilson and Mr James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am." A smirk on your lips she sends you a knowing look.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"How have you been scouted for this mission?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It’s your chance to make it upstairs!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>In a sighed you threw your holopad on your desk “I’d rather stay here,"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’ve been down there 8 months, a change of scenery ain’t so bad.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I like it down here, and I'm not even wearing the uniform,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Now that’s on you Agent Y.L.N I’ve been telling you to wear it since you’ve arrived” your colleague snickered</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Slamming the door of the “cave” as you called it you took the elevator mumbling to the AI.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“85th floor please”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Excuse me I didn’t hear your request”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“65th floor – headquarters, please”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The AI closed the door and the ascending began. Breathing in and out you review your work and training in your head. The view outside passing before your eyes through the elevator glass without having an impact as you were lost in thoughts.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Stepping in the minimalist reception you observed the area, empty, save for one person at the desk acknowledging you as soon as you took a step forward.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Agent, the Director of the Intelligence program we’ll see you in a moment. Follow me.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Intelligence program? Ok it’s your area but your from the cave they have plenty of trained agent why you. The confusion on your face made the secretary smiled empathetically.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You sat there in the corridor leading to a double door in slick metal.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“There’s nothing to stress about, I know my job, I’m a trained agent I know my tasks, I know my skills, I know my mission” you pepped talk yourself until the door opened and a tall man appeared, gesturing your way – confidently you walked straight in, eyes glued to the director desk.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Agent .. Y.F.N. Welcome, I’ll be quick, we need someone with your skills for a field mission. I see here,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>What the, your mind tried to analyze the info as he swiped on the hologram displaying your file “You’ve trained for field missions a while ago, then .. hm hm" he continued humming a part out "and ended up in the IT Shadow Team 8 months ago."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"That’s right."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How do you feel about field mission?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I have no objection about it. Although I don’t understand why a field agent isn’t assigned to this mission.”  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“The Shadow Team has skills that only a few agents were cleared out to obtain,"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You nodded, it's true that there was only you and your colleague in this building, the few others were in different bases.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Not even us?” a voice behind almost made you jump, you were 80% sure there was only you and the director in the office, clearly you were wrong.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Not even you, Agent Wilson,”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Glancing back there were, sprawled on the office sofa Sam Wilson, the Falcon, and the former Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. This latter caught your eyes, silently nod a shy salute you mimicked him. Sam Wilson on the other hand stood up, rearranging his jacket, strode to you and hold his hand out.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Agent, if you see fit to this mission, you are to assist Agent Wilson and Barnes on their mission.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Fuck. You shook hand with The Falcon, hands getting clammy at the fact of working with two former Avengers. Inevitably your eyes darted back the man still on the sofa, he tilted his head intrigued as why your soft look landed on him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t believe I have time to think this over.” you redirect your attention to the director. He remained silent but the man next to you shook his head apologetically.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, when do we start?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"End of today's session" checking her watch, she stops the recorder, and crosses her arms, analyzing your behavior.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"Y.L.N how are you doing?"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>You let your face relax, slouching a bit in the seat.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"The two of them," you groan letting the tension release in your shoulders.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"I can hear them arguing even when they are not around me, I swear Noach!"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>She chuckles reaching in her satchel and slides you a tube of Aspirine.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"Thanks,"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"You'll need it, you've only been in 2 weeks,"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"Feels like months already,"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"Go home and rest Y.N, I'll see you after your next mission,"</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>"Yes ma'am" she shakes her head as you exit the room.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Session #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbling your floor to the AI, you tried to relax but the door not closing triggered you. Hearing voices coming your way you understood.</p><p>“I don’t get it tincan, you got the new arm, the new haircut loosen up,” Sam Wilson came into view followed by Barnes, you would have never thought yet you got star-struck by his intense gaze when it locked on yours – Wilson got oddly silent for a second his look bouncing between the two of you until Barnes looked away and faced the door.</p><p>Wilson snorted “Guess we won’t talk about what just happened,” a smirk growing on his face.</p><p>Rolling your eyes you resumed your attention on the elevator transparent walls. Until you caught yourself glancing at Bucky’s back, inevitably your look followed his left shoulder to his metal well, vibranium arm, unfortunately, you could only see his wrist and hand. It’s not like you had studied all of the late Mr Stark’s researches on his previous metal arm and Wakanda’s report on the new appendage... The few golden lines you could see were mesmerizing, fingers itching to trace them you quickly shook your head remembering where you were. The elevator finally stopped at your level.</p><p>"Meeting at 6, briefing in the jet." You declared trying to focus on the mission at hand, accidentally brushing Barnes' left arm as you exit.</p><p>You were about to apologize but Sam intervened "Okay boss"</p><p>Smiling you lifted an eyebrow "I'm not your boss, but keep that in mind just in case."</p><p>You kept your eyes on Wilson who was nodding at your answer appreciating your repartee until the door was inches too close your eyes shifted to Barnes'. His eyes already on you.</p><p>“Fuck! You’re a professional for Stark’s sake, get a grip!” getting angry at yourself you head for the cave.</p><p>_</p><p>
  <em>"Can you tell me more about the actual mission you had?'"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It’s classified."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright," she smirks "I see here that you had to use your field agent training? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Affirmative ma’am!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Weren't you supposed to assist and use your shadow IT skills,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Also, affirmative,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, what happened?”</em>
</p><p>_</p><p>Tactical gears, the best part of field missions, hands skimming the gears sprawled out on the metal table, you couldn't wait.</p><p>‘You won’t be wearing that actually," the technician kicked you off your reverie, you frowned "Casual clothes, Kevlar under it, one gun, that’s it.”</p><p>The deceive expression didn’t escape the attention of the techs around the table. “It’s not always big guns and expensive gear”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that. Great…” you grabbed the gun and the Kevlar. Ready to meet your co-agents at the hangar. They were by the jet reviewing things with the techs.</p><p>“Agent Wilson, Agent Barnes.” You rearranged your top over your kevlar,</p><p>“Ok, hold on, please call me Sam,’</p><p>“Alright, then call me Y/N or boss.” he chuckled at your saying.</p><p>“This is tincan,” his thumb pointed to Barnes</p><p>"Uh" squinting at Sam, surprised by the verbal jab, you were unable to form any words.</p><p>Bucky sighed, throwing his bag in a corner of the jet “Your record is scratched, Wilson”</p><p>“Newsflash. We don’t use records anymore Buck!”</p><p>You stayed silent watching them bicker on the jet's ramp, taking mental notes. Bucky's jaw clenching every now and then, the never-ending smirk of Sam. How and why did anyone think it was a good idea to team them up?</p><p>“I already miss my cave.” You mumbled and passed by them, they both looked at you as you made your way in the tactic jet.</p><p>The briefing went smoothly, oddly, although seeing Barnes in tactical gear didn't leave you indifferent. Your mind yelling to get a grip while your eyes roam his geared up body. Now you had a full view of his vibranium arm, he caught you once or twice looking intently at it, each time you felt bad you didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything.</p><p>Few hours later, spent meditating and reviewing the mission in your head, avoiding the guys, avoiding Bucky, you ended up on one of the New Singapore islands. The tactic jet retreats back as soon as you three touched the ground.</p><p>“I go first, you come in after I made sure the target’s in, Buck in standby”</p><p>“Yeah, we know,” Bucky spoke, you could hear the exasperation in his voice.</p><p>Sam smirked at Bucky before rounding the corner leading to the underground club. There you were alone with Bucky Barnes.</p><p>"Are you two always like that?" you leaned on the concrete wall behind you.</p><p>He was standing straight, hands on his tactical belt "What'd you mean by that?" you tried not to stare as his look remained forward.</p><p>"Tough love and all.." your teasing voice made him glance your way. He hid a smirk and fully turned to you taking a step forward. “We’re working on that,” it was your turn to hide a smirk, and you thanked the dark alley for hiding the dusted red that had reached your neck at his closeness.</p><p>Minutes later Sam had called in the comm. Getting through the crowd you reached the bar where Sam was, clubs, forsaken places. He nodded at the back of the club where he had seen the target get out.</p><p>Making your way to the hidden office in the back, the dark and the loud music were your allies, scanning the room with one of the few gadgets you were allowed to have you were relieved to find it empty of human forms.</p><p>“Ok, 15 minutes” you called out in the comm’. Forcing the door, you look behind you before sliding it shut. Rummaging the all room you finally find the old metal case.</p><p>“I got the codes,” you were supposed to analyse them on site and then destroyed them but when you didn’t hear any of them answered you stopped “Sam?” silence “Barnes?” a distant crash followed by howls caught your attention.</p><p>“Y/N GET OUT!” Bucky's voice rang into your comm' not missing a beat you grabbed the case, slide the door open ready to run to the backdoor. “Oh!” you stopped dead in your tracks, a large man about 6 feet tall blocked the door. He eyed the case in your hand, you shrugged.</p><p>Pouncing on you, you easily dodged him as he was so slow, you ran to the main room instead, only to find Sam and Bucky fighting against a bunch of dudes.</p><p>“Subtle mission my ass,” you muttered to yourself, Watching them, you were genuinely interested in the two Avengers' fighting skills, missing the big guy coming behind you.</p><p>Grabbing your middle, trapping your arms against your body he lifted you as if you were a feather. Quickly refocusing you hooked your feet to his calve, balancing your weight against him he started to wobble backwards, his arms slipping up past your chest allowing you to elbow his floating ribs multiple times. He finally let go groaning, you took this time to kick his knee, he whaled staying down. Seeing the boys were still fighting and enemies still coming in you joined them. Back to back with both of them holding your ground.</p><p>“Buck you wanna clear the path” Sam snickered.</p><p>"Sure if you've got a great idea in mind involving your chicken wings go ahead," Buck retorted earning a death stare from Sam.</p><p>"I'm really deliberating leaving you here with them right now," you checked your gun’s mag.</p><p>"And how do you plan on getting out?"</p><p>“Close your eyes” the boys followed your request without any doubt.</p><p>You activated your anti-flash lenses with a press on your temple. Launching the tiny flashbang on the ground it exploded blinding everyone around you. Since the guys couldn’t open their eyes yet and you could clearly see the path you grabbed them both by the wrists and pulled them out, they ran behind you blindly for less than a minute until you reached the outside, stopping in the nearest alley.</p><p>The place was loud with cries, smokes evading the place brushing the neon lights creating a halo of blurred colours. Lost in the moment, the adrenaline rushing out you felt your right hand becoming colder in an instant, a low whirring and vibration coming from the vibranium wrist you were holding soothed your racing heart.</p><p>Sam had already escaped your grasp to check on the escape route. Quickly removing your hold you glanced at Bucky to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable but his face showed a different emotion. His gaze remained on his wrist where a second ago your warm hand was, brow knitted yet his look was soft, he clenched his fist and released it, he snapped out of it when an explosion occurred in the club. Time to run.</p><p>“If I knew we were about to run so much I wouldn’t have worn my best suit!” Sam argued, your lips curved into a smile at his annoyed voice.</p><p>In the jet safe and sound you tried to work on the codes but the two supposed-to-be grown-ups you work with were arguing about how the mission went wrong. Eventually, you tuned them out and send the files to the intelligence.</p><p>After giving back your gear to the assistant waiting for you in the hangar you turned to your co-agents.</p><p>“That was fun!” Sam tossed his suit jacket upon his shoulder “we should team up more often”</p><p>You scoffed “I don’t know about that”. Bucky came down the ramp his gear in hands, your jaw clenched at the way he looked so effortlessly good, it ignited something in you and you thought why the hell am I fighting this.</p><p>“Sam, Barnes,” you bowed your head slightly heading to the quarters' area, already writing the reports in your head, before needy thoughts cloud your mind.</p><p>“Bucky, it’s Bucky,” he called out, you spun fully, walking backwards “Bucky,” you spoke softly, the corner of your mouth quirked up, eyes entirely focused on him, his didn’t waver either. Rounded a crate disappearing from their view you bit your lower lips.</p><p>Sam nudged Bucky’s shoulder "When I said to loosen up, I didn't imply crushing on our new teammate,"</p><p>"Shut up,"</p><p>_</p><p>
  <em>“And it was the first official mission with them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes ma’am, … the intelligence thought the mission was a success, somehow. Against what I thought, they decided to team us up again,”<br/>She nods, your answer exactly what she wanted to hear, she cuts the recorder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All is going well then” she closes her tablet, undoing the first button of her shirt feeling stuffy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be able to give you something more tangible in a few missions,”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Session #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapters might come out after the 19th but don't worry no spoilers ahead I'll keep my storyline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“At first what did you think about Mr Wilson and Mr Barnes teamwork?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chaotic I’d say.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be specific”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were on a presumed abandoned petrol platform to retrieve some stolen high level documents. After kicking the asses of a bunch of sentinel, one of the boys retrieve the disk containing the docs, checking with the jet the extraction point on the lower deck you saw the hard disk flying over your head and overboard, like in slow motion, what wasn’t slow was you diving in the fortunately calm sea.</p><p>“So,” the hard disk hit the metal grid ground loudly, “who dropped it?” the heavy sigh and the anger on your face said it all, you were drenched and salty.</p><p>Sam crossed his arms “Not me,” and glanced at Bucky. </p><p>“You were supposed to catch it before it hit the water! Feather boy!”</p><p>“Quit it!” you removed your drenched tactic jacket. “Next time, you dive!”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes dropped on your wet top clinging to your chest, he quickly distracted himself by picking up the hard disk. Sam was quick to pick up the mood his famous smirk gracing his face. Making your way to the extraction point on the other side of the platform Sam stopped next to Bucky while waiting for the heli.</p><p>Sam inquired “Would you sink?” Buck let out a groan and you let your head fall back in exasperance.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Alright, I see. Now on your last mission you’ve met a former Shield agent. How did it went?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was ..fun,"</em>
</p><p>Sam and Bucky were out for a reception, a way to rebrand super-heroes’ image, Sam was still doubting is new role as Captain America, hell he refused to wear the uniform or use the shield. And Bucky well, Buck never acclimated with being consider a super-hero.</p><p>You were actually enjoying a day in the cave, calm at last, your colleague had welcome you with a fresh coffee and special codes to decrypt, they knew you well! Engross in your work you jumped when your phone vibrated on your desk. Mechanically you answered even though it was the line used when on mission with the guys. The line popped open and Bucky and Sam announcing they were listening.</p><p>“Agents, we overheard the flag-smashers planned to hit again on the docks, no ETA for now, need you asap in these areas. Agent Y/L/N since you answered get there too.” The voice cut, leaving you with the guys.</p><p>“Well, here goes my quiet day, see you there.”</p><p>“see ya” they both answered before you cut the line</p><p>“No way, you’re going out?”</p><p>“Why did I answer” they shrugged at you while you put on your boots.</p><p>“where’s your uniform?” they look you up and down “fuck!” you ran to the elevator there was no time for you to look for your uniform in the lockers up on the 54th floor.</p><p>30 minutes later you arrived on site, faking a car breakdown to avoid looking suspicious in case some Flag-smashers were looking,”</p><p>The first explosion happened minutes later, the guys weren’t there yet, you duck behind a cargo container when silhouettes jump out of an unmarked van.</p><p>“Shit,” unsheathed your gun, you check the mag and unlock the security, whipping your head at the noises behind you aim at the sound.</p><p>“Whoa! It’s us” Seeing Bucky and Sam behind him you relaxed, lowering your gun.</p><p>“There you are, I thought you were still munching on some hors-d’oeuvre at the embassy!” they didn’t have the time to change either and were wearing pretty good suit with their ties off.</p><p>“And you say I’m the provocative one,” Sam talked to you, you shrugged earning a tiny smile from the blue-eyed man.</p><p>Doing a quick summary of what the situation you soon find yourself shooting at the Flag-smashers, containers were exploding all around, the dock was like a landmine field. Many times, within the mayhem you noticed Bucky was most of the time next to you, having your back more than usual or even necessary.</p><p>Rounding a container, you ended up face to face with a familiar face.</p><p>“Here we go again uh,”</p><p>“Carter!” you exclaimed lowering your gun as she did too</p><p>“Sharon!” you glanced at Bucky, first name basis, you hated the instant feeling in your gut. </p><p>“Y/L/N, Wilson, Barnes,” she acknowledged them too “you’re teamed up with these two?” she asked a smirk on her lips</p><p>“Don’t get me started,” you replied and look at the boys on either side of you.</p><p>Sam took a step forward “Hold on, you two know each other,”</p><p>“We’ve trained together, long time ago” you answered Sam still looking at Carter</p><p>"What are you doing out with these troublemakers?" they looked at each other dumbfounded</p><p>"Classified, you?"</p><p>" ’Course, it is" she smirked “Same. Get them out of here, before they bring more troubles"</p><p>"Still not my boss Carter," the smirk you sport reached her, she was about to go when another ruckus exploded not far from your position.</p><p>“Let’s split up, Carter, Sam you go that way, we go the other,” Bucky plan out, your insides tightening at his commanding voice.<br/><br/>You followed him up the dock, slowly entering a devastated area, you walked through the remains, a gun fired out ahead, Bucky was quicker and shield you with his body as soon has he heard it, the bullet graced his vibranium arm following its course to your shoulder. A surprised groan escaped you before the two of you fired your guns at the shooters. Minutes later you were sure the rest of the smashers had ran off as Sam had scanned the scene with Redwing. Meeting back with Sam and Sharon you stopped a few meters from them when a throbbing pain stung your left shoulder. A sharp intake of air caught Bucky’s attention.</p><p>“You’re hit!” he took a long stride to you, reaching for your arm to assess the wound.</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s just a graze,” you remembered then “by the way don’t put yourself in harm’s way for me ever again!!”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me on that,” he retorted at your own surprise “I heal, faster, I’m enhanced, you’re not!” he was oddly calm but firm.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!” his brows knitted at you saying “I’m a trained agent Bucky don’t forget it, missions cannot go sideways because you want to protect me, I know the risks.”</p><p>“I get that. I’ll try, though I can’t help it, it’s you!”</p><p>His last words echoed in your head yet you couldn’t fall for it.</p><p><br/>Sam looked at your quiet arguing with Bucky from afar, Carter on his side “Find someone who looks at you the way Buck looks at Y/n”</p><p>“Really? Barnes and Y/n?” she looked at the interaction analyzing your behaviors, “Maybe you’re right, I can see something,”</p><p>“I tell you they are the definition of pining, especially tincan,”</p><p>They both laughed and you looked at them wondering, Bucky didn’t bother.</p><p>“They are talking about us…” he quickly said still inspecting your arm.</p><p>“What? How do you know?”</p><p>“I can hear them..” oh super-soldier serum right, but the slight red on his cheek gave you a hint about their discussion.</p><p>“Can I borrow one of your knives?” he chuckled at your annoyed face and detached voice; his hand left your wound.</p><p>“What were they saying?” you tempted, even though you had an idea of the subject seeing his uneasy face.</p><p>He inhaled looking back and forth between them and your expecting soft look “it’s okay don’t....” you started</p><p>“They’re saying we have a thing,” He spoke fast like ripping a bandage.</p><p>“Do we?” you inquired just as fast hope shining on your face, his expression softened, his eyes travelling your face, his lips parting. Mind and heart were battling inside of you, you were not supposed to engage in a relationship during your mission but Bucky .. was so ...</p><p>“Hey, we have to go,” Sam’s voice rang out.</p><p>Bucky sighed loudly closing his eyes “I’m gonna kill him!” it was your turn to chuckle, in a way relieved Sam intervened “How would you explain the falcon’s disappearance. Come on!” You gently hit his chest, before you could walk away, he swiftly grabbed your hand lifting it to his lips kissing your knuckles. You were speechless, eyes like saucers, the softness of his lips and the dedication in his bright eyes made you forget where you were for a moment.</p><p>“I’m not kidding, we got to go!” Sam reiterated; Buck’s jaw clenched releasing his grasp on your hand.</p><p>On your way to Sam and Sharon you were torned between accepting your feeling and your initial mission “I still mean it Bucky, don’t try to protect me, please, it’s important you don’t.” he frowned at your saying, hearing Sam talked to Sharon you resumed your attention on him “I’m gonna have a go at his wings later!”</p><p>Stepping in front of Sam his grin was as huge as the Cheshire cat’s, so unnerving “Go for it, Doll” Bucky approved, the nickname brought warmth to your chest.</p><p>“Go for what?” Sam asked, both of you ignored him “oh really mature come on, go for what? I’m gonna find out!”</p><p>“Let’s go Sam!” you wiped some smoke residue from your hands to your pants.</p><p>“Carter,” you nodded at her</p><p>“Don’t be a stranger,” she replied</p><p>“I guess I’m letting your name out the report though,”</p><p>“I got you, you got me, right!” you winked at each other, she saluted the guys and part ways with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Noach cuts the recorder in the middle of the session, your brows knits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must listen to this,” you seat up, elbows on the table as she plays the audio on the speakers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam : "I like Y/N, I’d rather be teamed up with her" actually,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buck : “You like her because she saved your feathered ass a few times.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam : “He's pining for her actually!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lowered your face in your hand, fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr Noach : “Mr Wilson, Mr Barnes' personal relationships should stay personal”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam : “Not when he run after her letting me with a bunch of murderers”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buck: “You had it handle,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr Noach : “did he?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buck: “He's rather dramatic,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops the audio, the worry in her behaviour palpable “Can you tell me what happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sam’s right for one thing, Bucky thought I was cornered and yea ran to help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because Mr. Barnes fear for your well-being?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“BUCK are you going to help!!” Sam slammed a guy against crates full of unidentified out of earth ammunitions. Bucky yelled back “YOU’RE FINE!”</p><p>You were tearing down the security walls through the holocom when a fist went through the hologram hitting you right into the jaw.<br/>Fuck, you groaned stumbling behind ending up on one knee, still a bit shook you felt the tall woman approaching laughing at the fact that with a punch you were easily down…simple-minded. Catching a glimpse of Bucky behind her, you saw on his face he thought you were in trouble. He dropped the man he was hitting and came running to you abandoning Sam in the process, letting him to fight on his own with a few guys.</p><p>She took one step further, still crouching you spun on yourself extended one leg and shoving her down, quickly hitting her sternum then throat with your heavy boots. Suppressing her airways, she fell unconscious instantly. Bucky stopped dead on his track seeing you were good, he looked around embarrassed until you stood pointed to Sam coming up with a guy in a headlock.</p><p>“Really, man!” Sam knocked the guy out, letting him drop on the floor, he had cleared the last of them.</p><p>Buck regained his usual composure “See, you didn’t need me.”</p><p>“She didn’t either!” Sam gestured to you, who look at them both in disbelief. One of them is going to get hurt one day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You understand it can be a problem for us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand that his need to protect me is not my fault, yet I made sure it wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did ..you injured Mr Barnes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No” a smirk creep up on your face “I talked to him.”<br/></em>
</p><p>“Bucky! For the hundredth times, stop trying to protect me!”<em><br/></em></p><p>He opened his mouth to close it right after, the anger in your eyes pinning him against the wall.</p><p>“Next time you act up I’ll kick your ass!”</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow “You know you can’t hurt me, right?”</p><p>“Try me!” you poke his chest</p><p>“Oh, am I interrupting?” Sam’s voice boomed in the corridor. That’s when you saw his amused expression that you realized how close you and Bucky were.</p><p>Chest, to chest, his breath fanning on your forehead. Bucky gave you a suggestive look as soon as you lock eyes back with him. His eyes, you swallowed and took a step back.</p><p>“see you later,”</p><p>Sam made his way up to you both, “Hm-hm” he smirked as Bucky watch you leave.</p><p>“Carter and I have a bet on these,” he gestured with his pointer between Bucky and you. <br/>“Congratulations you’re 10 years old.”</p><p>“And you’re a teen pining on his crush! We’re leaving in a few days and she’s not coming, you should talk to her,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Session #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NO SPOILERS (there won't be any in Chaos Therapy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lettonia?” You fastened your weightlifting gloves looking back at Bucky.</p><p>“We have a lead on Zemo.” his face fell a little</p><p>“Hey” you searched for his eyes “kick his ass for me,”</p><p>His smile returned a hearthy chuckle leaving his lips, hesitantly his hand reached your forearm brshing down to your fingertips, he took a step forward and pressed a kiss to your temple, your eyes closed on their own and you squeezed his hand in yours, he let his forehead rest against yours.</p><p>"See you in a few days," he whispered, you nodded and he took a step backward,</p><p>"Don't kill each other," </p><p>"noted,"</p><p>You watch him go, his broad back passing the gym door. Your stomach immediatly churning, "Buck!" you ran out the gym, he was waiting at the elevator, "Bucky!" he panicked seeing you ran to him.</p><p>"Doll,"  your fingers interlaced with his dog tags, you stopped the motion your face inches from him, his eyes fall on your lips. A tug on his dog tags and your lips collided, his arms circled your back, a hand splayed on your waist the other   slowly going up your spine to your nape as your free one caressed his face, feeling the pricks of his beard under your delicate fingers.</p><p>“Bucky, I .. “ the ding of the elevator distracted both of you for a second “I’ll have to tell you something,”</p><p>“you’re okay ?” the worry in his eyes had you tongue-tied, your hands tightened on his shirt. “Yea, yea just .. be careful out there,” the smile you gave him unknitted his brows, his hands brushed your arms.  You couldn’t bare to tell him, not now, he will know the truth soon enough anyway. He hesitantly leaned in pecking your lips before getting on the elevator. </p><p>“What’s going on ?” Sam squinted his falcon eyes at Bucky who did everything to avoid his scrutinous look.  “Oh, oooh you and Y/n finally!!” Sam let out a proud laugh, clasping Bucky’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N what do you make of their duo?”</p><p>“It works somehow. I know it seems unbelievable especially when you see them from the outside. The thing is, they both lose Captain Rogers, the person that believe in them both and now they can only count on each other and believe in each other that’s why it works. Sam believe in Bucky being able to heal and get redemption, while Bucky believe in Sam being worthy of the Shield. The constant bickering is their way of showing their affection. They have a strong teamwork.” you conclude.</p><p>Noach nods, all the while analyzing your features.</p><p>“Thank you, they’re another mission coming up_”</p><p>“Yes ma’am. But I’m not allowed to join them for this mission,”</p><p>“I know, I’ve talked with the Director, that’s a shame, it’s a big one,” you both stand up and she walks you to the door “Y/N” she stops “I’m planning on ending the therapy when they come back from this mission.”</p><p>“What is it?” she says seeing your face fell.</p><p>“You know exactly,” you passes your badge on the elevator sensor. </p><p>“It was necessary,”</p><p>“They won’t like it,”</p><p>“They? Or he?” you gave her a grave look, “You want me to say that I shouldn’t have engage anything with Bucky,”</p><p>“No, I don’t blame you, you’re both human attraction is normal. Though now a long discussion with him awaits you.” Your head tilt back knowing too well she was right.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Bucky were back from Lettonia, you had some undone work back in the cave you didn’t have the time to greet them yet.</p><p>“Now, in order to round off our work here, I needed a closer look at your teamwork and general relationship,”</p><p>“You bugged us, Doc?” Sam scoffed, you facepalm behind the one-way mirror.</p><p>“Not exactly. I need you to know it was necessary to prove that your duo was fit for combat,” she turned to the mirror behind her nodding. Your cue, clenching your hand on the door handle, the voices inside increased as you pushed it.</p><p>“Agent Y/F/N mission was to evaluate your compatibility and capacity to work as a team, outside those therapy sessions. Agent Y/L/N beside her I.T work is a trained therapist,” </p><p>“That’s some fucked up therapy,”</p><p>“Mr, Wilson,_” you blocked their discussion as you were focused on Bucky’s reaction. His clenched fits on his thighs, his locked jaw and his gaze fixated on the wall before him. You jumped slightly as he stood up and left the room. Noach and Sam looked at you stopping their discussion. “I’ll be right back,” quickly walking out, you breathe in deeply. Bucky’s back facing you, the tension in his stance visible.</p><p>“Bucky,..” he glanced on the side</p><p>“I’ve been lie too for a longtime Y/n, ..” taking a step forward carefully you observed his side profile “I guess you can hurt me in the end,”  his voice melted with anger and sorrow stopped you, the lump in your throat getting bigger, the prickling in your eyes accentuating.</p><p>Biting your lower lip, you tried to find your voice back. Like approaching a wild wolf, you were on edge yet cautious, reaching his shoulder you softly pulled on it “Please look at me,” he turned around but his eyes never reached yours, his hands on his hips you took them gently, interlacing your fingers with his. Against what you thought he didn’t reject you. His eyes still cast away, you rested your forehead on his chest, closing your eyes, you felt his hands twitched in yours, his chest heaving a little faster.</p><p>“You have to understand,…” your murmured feeling your throat tightened.</p><p>“you could have told me!” he spoke quietly yet the tightness in his voice showed his anger.</p><p>“Really though,” an anxious smirk reached your mouth for a millisecond “it was my mission Buck. I .. I didn’t plan on falling for you, it changed a lot of things.” He stayed silent at your confession; panic took over, his silence giving you the chills. Clearing your throat after an odd silent long second, you let go of his hands, taking a step back, and took your most serious professional voice “Please come back in the room, Dr Noach has some more questions.”</p><p>Noach arched an eyebrow seeing you enter the room alone, you sat next to her, facing Sam. Like Noach predicted Sam was “easier” to get by, he was still reluctant obviously but not closed to discussion. Bucky never came back in the room, before leaving Noach gave you gentle smile squeezing your upper arm.</p><p>“You won’t have to see much of me now, don’t worry,” you said to Sam who slowed down to a stop next to the elevator.</p><p>“Well, we’re not through it yet, the director of intelligence asked to see the three of us,”  you stepped into the elevator with him.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know the image of super-heroes is not at his best. After the few events with the flag smashers and the chaos in Lettonia” he looked at the boys gravely “the governments are not willing to brush this away as nothing happened. Moreover, rumor has it flag smashers are still quite upset about the docks operation. I suggest you lay low for a few days, weeks maybe. I can’t have you fighting flag smashers around the country, and cause much more mishaps,”</p><p>Sam clapped is hand all of sudden, turning to you and the silent Bucky next to you “Mi casa es su casa,”</p><p>You look at them wondering, Bucky avoiding your eyes. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” you left the room after the director dismissed you.</p><p>Starting your way to the elevator you paused hearing your name, “Sam’s house is safe, and you will be safer with us,” Bucky’s concerned warmed your heart.</p><p>“Hurts me to say it but tincan’s right,”</p><p>Although you knew they were 100% right, spending 24/7 with them, moreover around Bucky, it would have been great if it wasn’t for the fact that he totally despised you at the moment.</p><p>Passing by your place you grabbed a backpack and shove a bunch of random clothes in it. Sam and Bucky were waiting in the car. Seating down on your bed, the exhaustion caught up with you, your mind going blank, staring into the void.</p><p>Bucky look in the rear-view mirror “She’s taking too long,” Sam hummed. “Maybe we should check on her,”</p><p>“Maybe,” Sam looked at Bucky, pushing up his sunglasses onto his nose, reclining his seat and crossing his arms. Bucky rolled his eyes opening the door with a bit too much force that it cried out.</p><p>A knock on your door made you jump, blue eyes met yours, he was standing there at your bedroom door. He looked around taking everything in, if you were both in another mindset it would be thrilling.</p><p>“We have to go, the longer we stay here_ “ </p><p>“I know, sorry,” grabbing your pack you slide down your bed, opening on your drawer near the door you grabbed the gun in it, slipping in your pants. Bucky eyed you, hands in his pocket. </p><p>He didn’t budge as you passed by him. His aura embracing you, overwhelming your senses. Daring a glance behind at him, his eyes were lost on you, his lips moved as he was about to say something but as soon as he refocused his jaw clenched a second. “Let’s go,” he walked to the door, you squint your eyes unwilling to see him past you so coldly. A warmth enveloping the hand holding your bag brought you back, his flesh hand brushed yours as he grabbed your pack, then left without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re just going to follow orders?”</p><p>“It cannot hurt,” Sam glanced in the rear-view mirror “we all need some time off...” The ride was so awkward Sam was trying to loosen up the mood every so often, you tried to keep up with him but at one point you were too exhausted and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky kept glancing at your sleeping form curled in the backseat. “When we get there you two will talk!” I’m not spending a week or more with a depressed cyborg and a torned beautiful woman!” Bucky frowned at Sam, “I haven’t dealt with that kind of problem, in a while.” he sighed the all sentence.</p><p>“Well, get with it!” Sam’s voice woke you up, “Good timing, we’re here!” The light blue and white big house appeared before you. “Sam that’s a really nice place!”</p><p>“Thanks, in the family for generations!” he was rightfully proud of the building.</p><p>“Rooms are upstairs,” he turned around letting his duffle bag hit the ground, the both of you standing awkwardly 2 feet apart.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear anything…” his look paused on you then Bucky his look insisting. You rolled your eyes at the insinuation. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” You drag yourself up the wooden stairs.</p><p>“Dinner at 9, Everyone pitch in to cook, house rule,”</p><p>“Believe me Wilson, you don’t want me near fire and sharp knives.” You yelled from the landing, missing Bucky hiding a smile as he joined Sam in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,’ Sam walked down the pier, handing a bottle of beer to Buck who was watching the sunset.</p><p>“You know she had to keep it from us,” Sam calmly said, his VA side resurging.</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>“And that she wouldn’t feel so bad if she didn’t care about you,” Seeing Bucky staying silent his brows knitted, Sam stood up “Man, you got to talk to her, she reached out it’s on you now,”</p><p>“You realized it’s not that easy,”</p><p>“It is, you walk up to her, show or tell her what’s on that cyborg brain of yours, and that’s it, avoiding her it’s not the right way to do it.”</p><p>After a good shower you sat by the window overlooking the pier, the boys were on the dock enjoying a beer. “It’s gonna be fine,” you pep talked yourself eyes trained on Bucky’s silhouette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Session #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muffled sounds woke you up in the middle of the night, you forgot where you were for a second until you remembered. The sounds intensify, gun in hand just in case you slowly walk to the landing listening closely. The sounds draw you to Bucky’s room, shuffling and more muffled sounds confirmed it was coming from his room. Hesitant you thought about going back in bed until a cry out made you run to his room, pushing the ajar door open you cocked your gun at the empty. With the adrenaline coming down, you realized there was no threat. Your eyes adjust to the dark and you saw Bucky, his legs were stiff under the thin blanket, his left fist tightly clenching the sheet, his chest rising faster and faster, you couldn’t see his face but his head was jolting now and then. <br/>“Bucky?” you whispered, the flooring creaked under your feet as you made your way to the other side of his bed. Another bawl scared the shit out of you, your concerned fully on Bucky you climb into the bed, kneeling next to his chest. “Wake up, please wake up,” a hand on his shoulder you felt his damp shirt under your fingers, stretching above him you switch on the bedside table light, a warm hue shone on his glistening skin and the gold color on his arm. A hesitant hand reached for his forehead, you shush quietly trying to calm him down. Shuffle at the door, you put a hand over your gun, Sam appeared at the door “What’s going on?” <br/>“He’s having a nightmare, I can’t wake him up,” the worry in your voice surprised you, Sam walked in “Buck?” he put a firm hand on Bucky’s shoulder, your hand brushing his forehead you kept on shushing gently the latter’s vibranium fist unclenched. Sharing a look with Sam, your hand reached Bucky’s flesh hand and draped it over his own abdomen that way he could feel his breathing steadying slowly. Sam sat on the chair facing the bed, his elbow on his knees he let his chin drop in his hands, he was worried too that he couldn’t deny it. <br/>Bucky’s breathing considerably calmed down but he was still stiff and restless, your hand left his forehead as if a mechanism activated his left arm grabbed the ankle beneath you, his other arm wrapped around your waist. Sam stood up afraid his unconscious self could react violently, until Bucky’s face nuzzled in your lap, your hands hold above his figure you froze glancing at Sam. “You good?” he asked, you nodded back. After a few minutes, Sam reassured that you were ok went back to bed following your constant nagging.<br/>Your fingers brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face, his soft locks under your hand as you caressed it in a slow soothing motion, while your other hand was steady on his back, he was so calm now, so different from minutes ago. <br/>“Hey” your body shook gently “Y/n wake up,” your eyes flickered open, squinting at the sunlight, warmth enveloping you, Sam’s face took shape “Morning” you mumbled, he silently chuckled at your sleepy face. “I figured you’d want first dib on the coffee,” he whispered, looking at your surroundings, last night came into view your eyes opening wider to the man sleeping soundly beside you. Hurriedly yet carefully you climbed out of bed, scurrying outside, a smirking Sam behind you. <br/>Head in your hands at the kitchen isle, coffee caged between your elbows, you listened to the news with Sam leaned on the counter. The creaks from upstairs made your tummy tightened, Bucky soon walking in the kitchen. The 3 of you mumbling greetings awkwardly. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>Along the day, you find out Bucky had no reckoning about last night, Sam and you wondering if you should tell him or not, you even considered calling Noach for advice. Although he couldn’t remember, his behaviour with you was softer than the days before. On a call with your colleague, you roamed around the house trying desperately to find a charger pad for your holotablet. “We need Princess Shuri’s team notes on that, the previous team exchanged on that before the snap, it should still be viable,” you muted the conversation as they talked to another I.T worker.<br/>“Sam? Sam!” you called out “Where do you keep the …” you ran into Bucky on the porch. He just came back from a run by the look of it, as he had discarded his shirt along the way, his glistening chest reminded you of last night but the sight of his body quickly took over your senses “Sam’s behind, somewhere,” his voice echoed in your lusty mind bringing you back. It was like that for a few days, a few words exchanged then nothing for hours. <br/>“Bet he is,” you tried a smile he mirrored you, his hands reaching his hips, he stood there “Bucky, look..;” you started, but a shuffle around the path triggered your agent sensor, Buck kept his back to it. The call long forgotten you removed your earpiece.<br/>“At least Steve helped me up!” Sam yelled appearing on the path, he put his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. A giggle escaped your lips, clasping a hand to your mouth you find yourself unable to stop the laughter from coming, like your body needed to exhale the stress by a good laugh. Sam approached leaning on the banister inevitably joining in the laugh. Tears of laughter blurring your vision, you didn’t catch Bucky’s soft blue eyes taking in your happiness, the sound of your laugh, the way your body contorted on itself barely able to stand. He knew he had to talk to you, it was eating him from the inside. He missed spending time with you, talking about what he missed, listening to music you thought he might like, normal things out of his super-soldier life, and he missed kissing you, being able to hold you, he only had a taste of it, he wanted more. <br/>The day went by uneventful, you worked on some classified encrypted access while the boys trained in the backyard. Glancing at them once in a while you couldn’t help but stare at Bucky’s body oddly graceful. </p><p>“Seriously you don’t remember last night?”<br/>“Last night? I slept like a baby, why?”<br/>“You’re kidding, right?”<br/>“You scared the shit out of Y/n, woke me up, and trapped the poor woman in a bear hug,”<br/>“What are you saying? She wouldn’t approach me anyway,”<br/>“First of all that’s bullshit, and second she did, apparently you had a violent episode like a nightmare. I found her lulling you to sleep like a fussing baby, at one point you calmed down and hugged her,” Bucky glanced at you on the porch, ”it was cute.” Sam smirked earning a death stare from Bucky. </p><p>Tilting your head you steal a few more glances as he stretched, unknowingly biting your lower lips. The rang of your phone jolted you back to reality, fumbling with it you finally answered, Noach’s face appearing on the hologram.<br/>“How are you Y/n?” she asked her voice strained<br/>“Great, stuck in a home that’s not mine, with two buddies, couldn’t be better,”<br/>“Sarcasm will lead you nowhere,”<br/>“I bed to differ”<br/>“Y/n,” she warned, “I guess you didn’t talk with him,”<br/>“I did back at the office, he hasn’t … addressed the problem for now,”<br/>“Barnes doesn’t open easily, even more about issues, but he will get to it eventually, it might take more time,”<br/>“I don’t blame him, guess it’s not a bad thing we’re stuck here, I wouldn’t be able to see him so often at the office,”<br/>“Use it at your advantage then, Sam being there can be helpful too, he worked at the VA he knows his way around,”<br/>“Yeah, he was really helpful last night,” you saw her face frowned “Bucky had a nightmare, Sam helped me calm him down,”<br/>“The nightmares,” she paused “does he know you calm him?” <br/>You look at the yard, the boys were arguing about something, you shook your head. “It might help if he knows, his unconscious trusted you in a moment of panic, it’s a good thing.” <br/>Chewing on your inner cheek, you nod remembering her lessons, if only you were as trained as her you could have Bucky sat down in a room and open up. <br/>“Let me know when you come back, I’ll submit the report few days prior,” <br/>You bid goodbyes, sighed, and went inside to fetch a glass of water. Enjoying the fresh liquid, you let out a content sigh, you turned around to find Bucky at the stairs watching you, he immediately averted his eyes and went up, soon you heard the shower from the far end of the corridor. <br/>Going back outside under the porch, Sam passed you stealing your water, you scoffed “You’re lucky I’m tired,” he chuckled heading upstairs too. <br/>You tried to dive back into work but Noach and Bucky’s words kept invading your mind. After a few minutes, you gave up letting the tablet slide onto the tiny table in front of your bench, gathering your knees up to your chest you buried your face into it, hugging your legs. Trying hard to suppress your restless mind you didn’t hear the footsteps coming your way. <br/>Strong yet gentle hands seized your ankles and waist, those hands were so familiar your body welcomed the embrace, lifting your legs over his laps he tucked you close, untangling your arms from around you they slide around his broad shoulders, bringing yourself impossibly close to him. His chin on your head you didn’t dare to look at him, you nuzzled your face into his neck, enjoying his scent and warmth. Heartbeat syncing to a slow rhythm, you spend a good minute silence, at least enjoying each other’s arms. Soft cold fingers brushed the hair from your forehead, soft lips landing on your hairline, you quickly discovered that that kind of kiss meant a lot for Bucky, so you enjoyed them even more. <br/>Finally the longing was too much you left the crook of his neck, opening your eyes you were met with Bucky’s deep blue one, his hand clenched your waist at the sight of you. </p><p>He looked ahead unable to meet your eyes “I’m not really good at expressing things since, well since 1944.” Your thumb brushed his jaw, a tight smile on your lips your heart clenched remembering his past “I wanted to talk to you, believe me, I did, I just didn’t know how, I’m not …” his hand brushed your arm absentmindedly “I’m not good at expressing what I feel, for years I was “tough” that weaknesses were to be ignored and suffered in silence. I’ve learned a while ago it isn’t the way to handle them, but it’s still tricky for me. ”<br/>“I never meant to hurt you, I’m so sorry,” his lips brushed your temple acknowledging your apology. ”You’re not alone in this, I’ll help, Sam too, you have people caring about you and believing in you Bucky. We’ll work on that together,”<br/>“I don’t want to be a burden Y/n,_”<br/>Your hand brushed his cheek, tilting it your way to catch his look “James Bucky Barnes, you will never be a burden! I’ll remind you every day if necessary, you are much more than a broken soldier, I’ll prove you so,” <br/>He shook his head a little smile playing on his lips, his forehead on yours once more he enjoyed the way your hand brushed the nape of his neck slowly, the warmth of your chest against his. Your lips traveled from his jaw to his cheek, his lips parted as your own enclosed them, sharing a languid, searing kiss long-awaited. You couldn’t help but smile at each other after that, glad you two got to talk it out, ready to work on this together. </p><p>Later that day, Sam teased you both especially Buck about his stubbornness. “If it wasn’t for me, you would still be avoiding each other,” you rolled your eyes at him enjoying an iced coffee in the living room “I think you both owe me dinner,” <br/>You laugh and spend the rest of the day doing so, finally relieved of weight, you felt lighter. Bucky was enjoying this time with you, every now and then holding your hand, kissing your cheek, brushing your back as he passed by. All these little things making you swoon even more for him. <br/>The night fell and you find yourself in Bucky’s room laying across the bed talking to him who was in the bathroom, “I didn’t thank you,” he suddenly said, you cocked an eyebrow as he entered the room wearing only a short.<br/>“last night,” you averted your eyes, “Sam told me,” he lifted your chin “I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m sorry I scared you,” <br/>“I’m fine Buck, I was much more worried than scared, to be honest,” you took his hand and kiss his palm. You didn’t push more for answers about last night's nightmares he would talk about it when ready. <br/>Pushing yourself off the bed, he grabbed your waist holding you close to him, your hands finding their way to his toned chest, the cold vibranium giving you goosebumps through your light top, he swayed and you followed, his lips peppering your face, you couldn’t be more at peace than at this exact moment. <br/>You heard noises on the landing, Sam passing by the ajar door “I don’t want to hear a thing!” he yelled from his own room, closing the door behind him. You chuckled in Bucky’s chest<br/>“You could stay,” <br/>“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, anyway,” he kissed the top of your head<br/>Lying in bed, he reached for you wrapping his arms around your waist, his head on your chest just above your breast, he couldn’t help to kiss your neck for a minute, holding back a moan your hold on his shoulder tightened, you both decided to take things slow. Caressing his hair, his breathing soon even out, heartbeats syncing you both fall asleep at peace. </p><p>Few days later the director had calmed things down with governments and they realized they needed the falcon and the former winter soldier to save their asses, so you begrudgingly left Sam’s house. Noach had sent the report as planned. <br/>“You are officially clear for action,” Noach stood beside the director in his office, she slightly bowed her head to you, you were standing on the side while Bucky and Sam faced the desk. They both smirked at you and thanked the director and Dr. Noach<br/>The director dismissed them but asked you to stay, they looked at you wondering and left. </p><p>Leaving the office, you were surprised to see them waiting for you,<br/>“We could be a trio,” as Sam said that you wondered if he had heard the private discussion with the director<br/>“It wouldn't work Sam,” Bucky said, Sam insisted “Why not, we're a good team” <br/>“I almost lost it a few times and murder you both during this mission,” you let out a chuckled at their shocked face.<br/>“Maybe you should see someone about that, I don’t know a therapist maybe” Sam nudged your shoulder and you three laughed it out.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has read Chaos Therapy, I didn’t watch the second episode of TFATWS to avoid being influenced. I’ll be in my living room watching it if you look for me ehehe<br/>Don’t forget to double tap if you liked it and/or reblog. It helps to know when people appreciate your work, it keeps us, writers, going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>